


When he doesn´t love back (Nevra story)

by the_andy_world (Andy_S)



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 12:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14593125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_S/pseuds/the_andy_world
Summary: A/N: Hello everyone. I hope this imagine will be liked by you all. I won´t say anything else, just..enjoy it!!





	When he doesn´t love back (Nevra story)

Meanwhile, I stand in the shadows smiling and giving them my blessings, but inside I´m broken. My heart, my mind, my whole being is shattered in pieces and I regretted not telling him sooner my feelings, but… would that really change anything? Guess I would never know that.

I find myself going through our memories together: our first meeting, our first mission together, the time he saved my life, the first time I cooked for him and talked about my fears when we killed the hamadryad. These are the memories that I will never forget. They became engraved in my heart and mind, like a tattoo on the skin. It will never fade away…

And I look at you with your loved one, from a distance. The other day you came to me and worriedly asked me if you did something wrong since I was so distant. Oh, in my mind I was screaming, telling him that I loved him, but in the end, I simply gave him a smile and told him he didn´t do anything wrong, going as quick as possible away from him.

Time passed and I kept my distance. Nevra got used to it and we started speaking less than never. We were like strangers. He didn´t need me, he had her beside him. I was just someone that he could talk with sometimes, but now it was unnecessary.

I couldn´t breathe and I knew that I needed to go away from the guard. Like someone was hearing my prayers, Miiko gave me a really important mission that could take months to finish, maybe years and I said yes to her.

Months passed by and I saw myself becoming a killer machine. I was heartless and only killed the enemies. The scars, the pain, the non-sleeping nights, I didn't feel them. My heart only ached for him…

Even now when I´m dying, without any salvation, my heart still wants him. My mind thinks of him and how it would feel to be hugged by him, to be kissed by him for the very first and last time…

“Valkyon, Ezarel, call for help!” Ah, that voice… Is it possible? Is it him? I never thought the Oracle or even god would be this kind to me to let me see him for the last time.

“N-Nevra…” It was hard to speak, but I needed to. Nevra got closer to me and picked me up in his arms. I was surprised by how strong he is…

“You will get better, Ewelein will cure you, so don´t speak and be still, I will take you to her.” Nevra´s voice was broken. I looked at his face and absorbed every detail of it. It looks like I will never get to know what happened to his patched eye in the end. I moved my hand to his face, making him stop running and look at me. His visible eye had a scared and desperate look in it. No…I don´t want that. He should always smile and be happy.

“Smile, Nevra…” I said and he looked at me confused. “Be happy, Nevra. I hope you will always be happy by her side…” I started contouring his face with my fingers. “I…I´m sorry Nevra…” I need to tell him the truth now. I don´t have much time left, I can feel it…

“Why are you saying all that?!” Nevra said and I saw him for the first time crying.

“Nevra… please, don´t cry because of me… I don´t deserve it… keep smiling and laughing, I will be watching and protecting you and your lady as well… Nevra… tell everyone that they were and are important to me… I will never forget you all… I´m sorry for being this selfish, but will you let me, just this once?” Nevra didn´t say anything and nodded his head. Tears were falling from his eyes and mine as well. Using the rest of my strength, I hugged him as best as possible and I felt him hold me stronger than before. I felt my eyes close… I needed to say goodbye…

“Smile always, because I love when you do it Nevra, alright?” I asked him, still hugging him.

“I will, I promise.” He said to me and I smiled. I got closer to his ear and whispered.

“Nevra… I love you… goodbye…” I closed my eyes to never open them up again.

\-----

Ever since then, Nevra would always get flowers on two different dates: her anniversary and her death and would throw them in the ocean, where her ashes were thrown as well- a request she told Miiko a long time ago.

It was hard, her loss was always missed, it didn´t matter how many years had passed by already. Everyone would always look back in hopes that she would appear and give them a warming smile saying she was back, but they knew that would never happen. 

No one dared to give her room to any new member of the guard as that was the only place they could feel at peace and even smell her scent. Everyone took care of her familiar, treating him like it was theirs, giving him as much love as she gave him. Nothing was the same as before but they tried to.

Nevra was the one to support everyone with a smile on his face. He promised her and he would do it. He would smile and laugh. He would be happy besides his loved one, but he also knew that the person who knew him the best was someone who wasn´t there anymore. For her, for himself, for everyone else, he would keep his promise to the very first selfish request she ever made.


End file.
